


Her Support

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Swan Queen - Freeform, TW: Mention of Child Abuse, TW: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a panic attack, and flashbacks of her mother with it, and Emma helps her. Oneshot. TW: Panic Attack & Mention of Child Abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Support

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really bad yesterday, and writing always helps me through it. So, here's a little drabble i wrote. My apologies for any grammatical errors. 
> 
> Leave a Kudos and/or comment below!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

Emma hears a crash from the kitchen, and she abruptly stands up and runs to the source of the noise. It sounded like glass smashing?

She rushed into the kitchen, only to find a glass pitcher in pieces on the floor, and Regina huddled on top of it, her body folded in on itself.

“Regina!” Emma rushed towards the woman, avoiding the shards of glass that seemed to be everywhere, “Regina, are you alright?” The brunette’s back was heaving, and Emma tilted her chin upward so she could see the woman. 

“I’m..I’m sorry for breaking the pitcher,” Regina choked out, her voice a mix between a sob and a whisper. “I won’t do it again, i promise. I’ll be good, I swear.” She cried, her brown eyes wide and filled with terror.

Her entire body was shaking, and Emma immediately knew what had happened.

Ever since Regina and Emma had grown closer, Emma saw the different side of Regina that no one else saw. The side of her that, after every angry mob and villain and curse, Regina still feared her mother out of everything else. This side would come out of the blue, whenever Regina broke something, or was trapped somewhere, and even little things would trigger her.

Like last month, Emma and Regina were leaving a meeting, and the old elevator from the Town Hall broke down, and Regina had a complete break down, shaking and crying, gasping for air and screaming for Cora to let her out.

Or the month before that, when she was so busy with work she forgot to tend to one of the apple trees she had planted in the park, and Regina had shook with terror and repeated over and over that she would do better.

And most recently, last week, when she borrowed one of Belle’s coats and ripped the sleeve when it got caught on her door knob. Regina had sunk to the floor, her hands shaking uncontrollably, and sobbed. 

Cora was always in the back of Regina’s mind, scolding her, criticizing her ever move. Regina always wanted her mothers love, and it often got to be too much to handle. 

Regina must have dropped the pitcher, and it shattered so she was triggered again.

Emma had learned that the best way to help Regina was to just hold her, let her know someone is there, and that everyone makes mistakes and she won’t be punished for them. She’d stroke her hair and remind her where she is, that she has a family and she’s loved and nothing’s going to hurt her, not on Emma’s watch.

Emma helped Regina—who was still shaking—up, and brought her over to the kitchen island. She sat her down and held her head between her hands, breathing with her and stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“Regina, you’re okay. It’s me, Emma. I’m not going to hurt you, and everything is going to be okay.” Emma soothed, wiping off the tears running down her face. 

Regina nodded infinitesimally, covering Emma’s hands with hers. After a couple minutes of this, she started to breathe normally again, and Emma sighed in relief. Regina went to brush her hair out of her face, and only then did Emma realize the woman was bleeding.

“Jesus, Regina are you okay? Let me get the first aid kit.” Emma dashed up the stairs to get the kit from underneath the bathroom sink in Regina’s bedroom. When she returned, Regina was sitting in the same spot, staring at her bloodied hands and looking utterly defeated.

Emma sat down next to her, opening the kit and taking out the tweezers. She carefully took Regina’s hands and inspected them. Little pieces of glass dotted her hands, leaving trails of blood down her fingers and palms and arms. 

Emma slowly extricated a shard of glass, wincing at Regina’s gasp of pain. Regina sat still, though, and as Emma slowly plucked out all of the glass from her hands, Regina was stoic, only occasionally wincing. 

The woman took out the rubbing alcohol and quickly dabbed the wounds with it, trying to work as fast as possible. She wrapped Regina’s hands in bandages, and once she was finished, Emma kissed the palm of each hand.

“You’ll be fine now. I’m going to clean up the glass, and you go sit down and read a book or watch TV and relax, okay?” Regina agreed, shakily standing up and making her way into the living room. Emma patiently watched her go, not moving until she saw that Regina was safely seated on the couch with a book.

The first time something like this happened in front of her, Emma tried to help and was quickly shot down. Regina had vehemently refused any assistance from her, and then she had avoided Emma for the next week. Once they inevitably met up again, Regina explained that she got triggered by many things, and that if they were to be friends Emma needed to be able to handle her panic attacks.

The savior would do anything to help Regina, anything at all. She still shuddered to think that Regina used to have go through this alone, falling apart and putting the pieces back together without any support. 

But as Emma cleaned up the glass on the kitchen floor, their kitchen floor, she realized that wasn’t the case with Regina anymore. 

Regina was her support, and she was hers. And they would never be alone again.


End file.
